


Dew Drops

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Licking, Morning Sex, Rutting, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: He could see the dew drops fall from the tree leaves.





	Dew Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricchan_Nikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricchan_Nikyuu/gifts).



The soft sun shined through the window.  Birds chirping in the tree next to the window as Kuroo opened his eyes, his boyfriend turned away from him, back pressed against his bare chest as he wrapped his arm over the younger, bringing him closer.  Leaning forward he pressed a kiss against the soft skin of Kenma’s neck, exposed by his hair being over his face instead of choking the older this morning. 

 

Kuroo groaned, feeling his boyfriend move his hips, causing his butt to brush against the problem in his underwear.  He hated morning wood. He hated it more than anything in the world. Should he leave the bed and take care of it? Would he wake kenma if he rutted against him to get off instead.  Would he mind? 

 

He bit the inside of his cheek when the younger moved again with a soft sigh.  What if he. His eyes trailed down where the blanket had exposed Kenma’s legs. What if he got off between his thighs.  Was it wrong to wake up your long time boyfriend with sex? 

 

It was difficult to ignore, every time Kenma would shift it made his dick more sensitive.  He cursed himself, slowly pulling his hips back, he moved, taking off his boxers, leaving him naked on the bed.  His hands slowly moving Kenma’s underwear up, away from his thighs as he slid his dick between them. He paused hearing the younger release another sigh before giving an experimental thrust.  It wasn’t tight, and the pleasure was going to slow to build. Maybe he should just go to the bathroom. 

 

Kuroo gave a few more frustrated thrusts, his cock brushing up against Kenmas, causing him to pause.  Realizing his boyfriend was just as hard in his underwear. He brushed against him again, earning a soft moan.  His face heated up, realizing his boyfriend was being turned on in his sleep. He thrusted against the younger's cock before sliding out.

 

“If you were going to wake me, just go full on,” Kenma whispered, causing the older to jump, his eyes opening as he turned, staring at his boyfriend.  “Do it correctly.”

 

“I’m sorry, I woke you,”  Kuroo whispered leaning down giving the younger a soft kiss, moving on top of him, hearing the groan of annoyance, remembering his boyfriend’s cock was trapped in his underwear.  “Turn over, lift your ass up,” he ordered, moving off of Kenma, helping him roll over, making it so his ass was up and his chest and face were on the bed. 

 

The older licked his lips as he got up on his knees, moving behind his boyfriend.  Hooking his fingers under the waistband of the underwear he pulled them down, just enough to free his cock and exposing his ass.  Kuroo rubbed the soft skin there, before spreading his cheeks, leaning forward. He licked a long strip against Kenma’s hole, feeling it twitch under him, he looked over, seeing Kenma’s toes curl as he licked him again, lapping at his hole, pushing his tongue inside before replacing it with a finger.  Morning’s like this were beautiful. He moved, placing a second finger into Kenma’s hole, stretching him before reaching over, getting the bottle of lube from the bedside, nearly falling on top of his boyfriend as he did so before opening it with one hand, pouring the lube over his fingers knuckle deep into Kenma, making it easier to move.  He pressed in a third, hearing small, tired moans from the younger as he twisted them in and out before finally pulling away. 

 

He wasted no time slicking up his cock, lining it up with Kenma’s hole before pressing in slowly.  He was so pint up he could have came right then but he held it. Kuroo moved until he was fully inside his boyfriend.  Giving a few slow thrusts before going into a steady rhythm, not slow, but not fast. 

 

Kuroo groaned feeling Kenma tighten around him as he leaned over his smaller boyfriend, chest against the younger’s back as he kept his medium speed thrusts.  He whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. He whispered how pretty he was in the morning, how happy he was to always wake up beside him. He whispered how soft he looks in his sleep, how he loves hearing his small sighs and whimpers in the morning from dreaming.  He whispered how much he loves him, how much he loves holding him in his arms, how much he loves going to bed with him. 

 

Kuroo quieted, listening to Kenma’s small gasps and moans as he gently thrusted against his prostate.  He buried his face into the younger’s neck, gently biting and sucking on the skin, one hand moving under his boyfriend, grabbing his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.  Rough sex was nice, but slow, gentle sex was better. He moaned against Kenma’s neck as the younger tighten around him, cum landing on his hand and the bed sheets below as he gave his final thrust, burying deep as he came.

 

They stayed in the same position coming down from their highs until Kuroo pulled out, knocking them both onto their side, not caring that he was getting Kenma’s own cum all over himself.  He was tired, he could sleep again. He moved to get up but was stopped by Kenma’s hand. 

 

“Sleep,” was all the younger whispered as Kuroo laid back down, his eyes on the window, he could see the dew drops fall from the tree leaves.  They could clean later. Right now he was in his own personal heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lilserketfics.tumblr.com and lilserket.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @SlothGothPrince


End file.
